


Sur la pointe des doigts

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve était blond. Pas blond cendré, blond vénitien ou blond platine. Non, le blond qui passe le plus inaperçu. Son teint était pâlot. Il était plutôt extrêmement fin et osseux. Son visage était très émacié. La seule chose qui en ressortait, c'était ses yeux. Bleus. Pas d'un bleu exceptionnel, mais ils semblaient tellement colorés à coté du reste de son être. Il était systématiquement habillé en beige, marron, blanc, dans ces tons là. Il semblait si fade, toute l'année. Il allait avoir quinze ans mais paraissait en avoir treize. Le médecin lui avait dit « Jeune homme, vous avez deux ans de retard sur ta croissance ». Il avait entendu « Gamin, tu auras l'air d'un enfant toute ta vie ».





	Sur la pointe des doigts

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, s'il y a un goût de déjà vu, c'est parce que je l'ai déjà posté il y peut-être deux ans de ça, avant de le supprimer en vitesse suite à la découverte de mon compte par un membre de ma famille. Je le reposte parce que j'en suis un peu fière quand même. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Le meilleur ami de Steve était James -mais tout le monde l'appelait Bucky-. Lui en revanche avait quinze ans socialement et physiquement. Il était grand, bien formé et commençait même à développer une pilosité -pas uniquement- faciale. En somme, il était plutôt banal, mais comparé à Steve, avec qui il traînait littéralement tout le temps, il paraissait vraiment beau et badass. James venait d'une famille plutôt aisée malgré ses nombreux frères et sœurs (il a toujours pensé que ça venait de sa mère qui était enfant unique).  
Rebecca était sa grande sœur de plusieurs années -elle avait déjà un travail et s'apprêtait à quitter la maison. Suivait James lui-même, qui avait hérité du nom de son père puis Thomas, à peine dix mois plus tard, qui lui se nommait comme son oncle. La petite dernière était Sophie et venait tout juste de fêter ses 7 ans. Ils vivaient tous dans une maison extrêmement grande grâce aux investissements de leur père et au cabinet de psychologue de leur mère. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs placé dans le petit salon, à droite de l'entrée, dont l'accès était formellement interdit à tous les Barnes.  
Vivre dans ce luxe tout en étant le meilleur ami de Stevie avait amené Bucky a toujours enlever ses chaussures en rentrant dans le modeste appartement Rogers. Il avait l'impression que tout était fragile, ce qui était stupide car lorsque la mère de son ami, Sarah, achetait quelque chose, c'était pour que ça tienne longtemps. Son fils et elle avaient du mal à subsister avec un seul salaire d'infirmière (elle refusait de toute son âme que Steve travaille avant d'y être formellement contraint). Pour en revenir à Bucky, celui-ci n'avait jamais le pas lourd dans cet endroit et il ne sautait jamais sur le lit de son ami ou sur le canapé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas à l'aise où autre, mais parce qu'il trouvait que tout ressemblait à Stevie, et était, par conséquent, fragile.

Sarah ouvrit la porte, soufflant de fatigue. Il était 7:30 du matin et elle rentrait finalement de sa nuit de garde. Elle se déchaussa et posa ses escarpins sous le porte manteau. En étendant ses orteils et craquer son dos, vertèbre par vertèbre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine doucement, consciente du risque d'effiler ses bas sur le parquet plein d'échardes. Elle se servit un vers d'eau et progressa lentement vers la chambre de son unique fils. Elle entendit un rire et toqua à la porte entrouverte pour signifier sa présence.  
\- Coucou Steve, elle étreignit son fils, bonjour James, dit-elle en embrassant le front de l'autre adolescent qui répondit par un sourire.  
\- Salut, comment était ta nuit ? demanda sa progéniture.  
\- Exténuante, d'ailleurs je vais me coucher, ne faîtes pas trop de bruit, chuchota-t-elle presque en se déplaçant vers sa chambre.  
Steve se leva doucement et ferma la porte. Regardant Bucky avec des yeux encore plus gros que ce dont ils avaient déjà l'air, il murmura :  
\- Oh mon Dieu, on a de la chance qu'elle soit si fatiguée.  
\- Tellement ! commença à rire l'autre.  
Il sortit le joint de derrière son dos et créa un courant d'air avec les rideaux.  
\- Fais moi tirer, fais moi tirer, quémanda le blond.  
\- 'Tend, 'tend on le fait à deux, ordonna l'autre.  
Bucky ne prit pas la peine de s'expliquer et encercla ses mains autour de la fine bouche de son ami. Il tira une taffe.  
\- Inspire, il souffla sa fumée et Steve s'étouffa avec. Il toussa pendant trois bonnes minutes puis regarda son ami, les yeux larmoyants.  
\- T'es stupide, tu aurais pu prévenir.  
\- D'habitude c'est de bouche à bouche, déclara James. Enfin c'est ce que j'ai vu.  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as fait comme ça alors ? railla le blond. Steve avait dit ça sans arrières-pensées. Il s'allongea sur son tapis et ferma les yeux. Le noir tournait autour de lui. Il sentit Bucky se mettre sur le ventre et sa hanche contre la sienne. Il l'entendit prendre une taffe.  
-Inspire, il murmura. Le blond aspira, bien qu'un peu réticent. Il sentit les lèvres de James à quelques millimètres des siennes, seulement séparées par la fumée.  
Un simple effleurement, ayant pour prétexte de faire disparaître ce fin nuage toxique. Steve entrouvrit les yeux et remarqua que son ami faisait de même. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il plongea ses pupilles dans celles de James. Ce dernier avançait doucement, imperceptiblement, et probablement inconsciemment, sa bouche vers celle de Steve. Après une éternelle attente, elles se touchèrent. Ce fut doux. Extrêmement. Bucky ne cessait cependant pas de mordre la lèvre inférieure de Steve qui finit par avoir définitivement trop chaud. Et surtout, qui ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. Alors que celles de James étaient posées sur ses joues, les siennes étaient en suspens. Ce qui fit glousser le brun.  
\- Tu peux me toucher, Stevie, chuchota Bucky.  
Le-dit Stevie posa donc ses mains, délicatement, derrière la nuque de son ami. À l'entente de ce surnom, que seul le plus vieux lui donnait, il se senti étourdi (peut-être que le joint avait quelque chose à voir là dedans, qui sait). Ce toucher avait du activer quelque chose chez le brun, car ce dernier sépara leurs lèvres et regarda son ami dans les yeux. Il se redressa complètement et, pendant un bref instant, Steve cru que tout serait fini.  
Il pensa au lycée, aux soirées et aux après-midis passés ensemble et à quel point tout cela lui manquerait. Il pensa aussi à sa mère, qui lui demanderait ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi elle ne revoyait plus Bucky. Il pensa aussi qu'il devait avoir l'air sacrément stupide les mains encore suspendues dans les aires, les orteils recroquevillés dans ses chaussettes et-  
\- Putain Stevie, jura le plus vieux alors qu'il écartait les jambes de Steve pour se placer entre. Stevie devint rouge pivoine mais le laissa faire, pantelant. Il remarqua que son ami aussi était cramoisi. James plongea littéralement sur la bouche du blond, incitant un mouvement de bassin des plus excitants. À ce contact, le plus jeune gémit inconfortablement.  
Les coudes de Bucky reposaient sur le sol, des deux côtés de la tête de Steve dont les mains agrippaient la taille et le cou du brun. Elles glissaient lentement sous son chemisier, traçant des cercles sur la peau mordorée. James dévia lentement et mordillait le cou du blond, sous la mâchoire. Steve ne contenait plus son bassin. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient doucement dans la peau tannée de Bucky. Le brun mordit plus violemment le cou de Steve, enfonçant ses dents dans la chair pâle et le blond gémit, perdu entre plaisir et douleur, et enfouit ses doigts profondément dans la peau du plus âgé.  
\- Ouch ! s'exclama James en se redressant, ça fait super mal putain ! il leva sa chemise pour regarder en dessous et vit trois griffures plutôt profondes, tu pouvais pas te retenir ? demanda-t-il à Steve.  
Ce dernier s'était levé et était à présent devant le miroir. Suite à la remarque de Bucky, qu'il regardait par l'intermédiaire de son reflet, il lâcha, incrédule :  
\- Me retenir ? Regarde dans quel état je suis, crétin ! Bucky releva la tête de son égratignure et observa son ami.  
Une demi douzaine de suçons se chevauchaient pour n'en former plus qu'un gros qui remontait jusque sur le bas de son visage. Il baissa le regard, et remarqua une trace de morsure en plein en dessous des suçons. Le visage éberlué de Steve voulait dire tellement de choses qu'il préférait ne pas s'y attarder. Il vit aussi du coin de l’œil la bosse dans son pantalon et se sentit moins seul. Le blond lui tendit la main qu'il prit et se releva. En arrivant devant le miroir, Bucky vit quatre griffures superficielles dans son cou. Steve murmura un doux Désolé à la vue de son œuvre. Après ce long silence, la première et seule chose que dit le brun fut :  
\- Autant moi ça va aller, mais pour te trouver un fond de teint, on va galérer Stevie.  
Il éclatèrent de rire.

Arrêtés dans une ruelle, Bucky arrangeait l'écharpe de Steve pour cacher son suçon.  
\- Mais lâche moi, les gens s'en fichent ! grogna le blond en se rhabillant.  
\- Non, les gens ne s'en fichent pas non, imita James, ce à quoi son cadet répondit gnagnagna, qu'est-ce que tu vas leur dire s'ils voient ça ? demanda-t-il réellement curieux.  
\- À ton avis ?  
\- Tu ne peux pas leur dire ça, Stevie, dit doucement le brun.  
\- Ah oui ? Et je leur dit quoi, moi ? grinça Steve, que j'ai tripoté une chèvre ?  
Bucky soupira, puis ouvrit la bouche, puis soupira encore une fois. Quand il allait enfin parler, le blond le coupa, le faisant soupirer encore une fois :  
\- Pourquoi tu caches pas le tiens, d'abord ?  
\- On en a déjà parlé, Stevie, chuchota-t-il.  
\- Arrête de prendre ce ton maternel avec moi ! Tu me parles comme si j'étais stupide ! finit-il par crier.  
\- Bien sûr que non, Stevie.  
\- Peut-être que j'ai envie que les gens pensent que j'ai une vie sexuelle ! il rougit à l'utilisation de ce terme qu'il avait crié. Peut-être que j'ai envie d'avoir l'air de quelqu'un de mon âge, ajouta-t-il pour lui même.  
\- Stevie, tu-  
\- Oh arrête ! siffla le cadet, un tantinet énervé par cette histoire.  
\- Steve, reprit le brun, tu as l'air mature, acheva-t-il, le blond l'ignora tellement il l'avait entendu venant de sa mère et de Bucky, et on a pas de vie sexuelle à quinze ans.  
Toi, tu en as bien une pensa Steve. Il resta silencieux le temps que le brun finisse de l'arranger. Il remit les cheveux du blond en place et prit son menton dans ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il dit :  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Steve ne répondit pas. Tu boudes encore ? força-t-il.  
\- Est-ce qu'on va en parler, un jour ? marmonna le plus jeune.  
\- Je sais pas, Stevie. Tu veux qu'on en dise quoi ? répondit Bucky d'une traite, je veux nous épargner de blâmer le joint ou l'autre pour ce qu'on a fait.  
\- J'en avais clairement envie et toi aussi, répondit Steve, c'est tout ce que l'on peut en dire, désespéra-t-il.  
\- Stevie, tu peux pas dire des choses comme ça, il posa son pouce sur la lèvre de son cadet, on a quinze ans, c'est normal que ce genre de choses nous "émoustille", il fit le signe des guillemets.  
\- Là, indiqua le jeune, tu es entrain de blâmer les éléments extérieurs, son menton tremblait.  
\- Oh, Stevie- commença le brun en caressant sa lèvre inférieure.  
\- S'il te plaît, arrête ! il tourna la tête. Il pleurait désormais. J'ai pas imaginé tout ça Bucky ! Je l'ai vu d'accord ?  
\- Vu quoi ? Demanda le brun, recherchant dans sa mémoire ce dont pouvait bien parler Steve.  
\- Mais ton- il se censura tout seul, remarquant enfin qu'il était dans la rue et s'approcha de son ami, en chuchotant, il lui dit :  
\- La bosse dans ton jean ! le blond s'éloigna, rouge de honte, nécessitant un peu d'air. Je sais que dans ce domaine, je suis pas très calé, d'accord ? Mais j'ai les bases, merde ! Bucky fut un peu choqué, car lorsque Steve jurait ou devenait légèrement grossier, cela signifiait qu'il était vraiment sur les nerfs. Il s'approcha de son cadet. Cependant, le brun ne résista pas.  
\- C'est mignon que ça te mette dans cet état de parler de ça, se moqua gentiment James. Steve lui lança un regard incrédule et sembla passer de l'autre coté de la nervosité ; du côté de la colère. Il attrapa le brun par le col et dit, les dents serrées :  
\- C'est mignon ? De me voir pleurer ? C'est quel genre de fétichisme ça, et il jeta -littéralement- son ami sur la boîte aux lettres près d'eux.  
\- C'est pas- argh... J'ai pas envie de te perdre, Steve, avoua enfin James en se frottant le bas du dos. Le blond se radoucit et posa sa main sur la joue de son aîné.  
\- Moi non plus, je te connais depuis trop longtemps, gloussa-t-il entre ses larmes. Il s'autorisa à se perdre dans le regard de son ami pendant quelques instants. Bucky fit de même, entourant ses doigts autour de la bretelle du sac à dos de Steve. L'aîné passa son autre bras autour du cou du blond et l'attira vers lui pour une étreinte.  
Il pris conscience qu'ils n'agissaient plus comme des amis l'un envers l'autre.

Steve marchait dans le couloir pour rejoindre son casier, à côté de celui du brun. En arrivant, il salua Bucky qui l'attendait. Il parlèrent de leurs journées respective de façon totalement normale. Le blond déposa ses affaires et se rappela de la jeune fille qui était venue se mettre de son plein gré à coté de lui en cours. Ils avaient parlé toute l'heure et Janet (c'était son nom) avait même écrit son numéro sur le coin de son cahier. Elle lui avait rendu son stylo bic, avec au bout du rouge à lèvre, qu'elle avait passé l'heure à mâchouiller. Il allait informer son ami de cet événement quand un groupe de garçons vint le saluer. Le probable leader, un grand garçon roux avec des tâches de rousseurs sur tout le corps, tapa dans la main de Bucky d'une façon bien particulière.  
\- Buck ! Comment ça va gros ? demanda Cameron. Steve avait toujours pensé que le roux était agréable à regarder mais que dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, il devenait insupportable.  
\- Ça va ça va. On se voit ce soir ? Je crève vraiment la dalle là, ajouta le brun en rigolant. Steve n'aimait pas non plus la façon de parler qu'avait James quand il était avec le roux.  
\- No problem, lança Cameron en levant la main comme pour saluer quelqu'un mais pas vraiment. Bucky se retourna pour se diriger vers le réfectoire, exposant son cou au groupe.  
\- Wow Buck ! C'est quoi ça ? beugla le roux. L'ami du blond posa instantanément sa main sur ses marques. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, d'abord pour lui-même, puis il regarda Steve, presque apeuré. Il réfléchissait trop vite, il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.  
\- À ton avis ? bafouilla-t-il. Il ne devait pas faire de mal à Steve, il ne devait pas faire de mal à Steve. Il ne devait pas faire de mal à Steve. Mais il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt du tout. Oh merde, j'aurais dû dire que ça ne le regardait pas putain. Il s'était coincé tout seul et il commençait à transpirer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait dans cet état ?  
\- Je pense que t'as passé une putain de nuit ! T'as baisé qui ? héla Cameron. Steve eut un haut-le-cœur. Il ne saurait pas dire si c'était à cause du langage cru du roux ou à cause de l’appréhension par rapport à la réponse de Bucky. Ce dernier tenta le tout pour le tout.  
\- Ah ah, c'est pas ton business, Cam. Il s’éclipsa discrètement malgré le roux qui braillait des choses à son sujet. Il attrapa le poignet de Steve qui était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment pourquoi ils avaient eu peur.

Assis par terre avec Steve, James révisait ses cours. Le cadet s'arrachait les cheveux par ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à enregistrer ses leçons et l'aîné parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui expliquer. Entre autre, le blond était distrait par le nez de Bucky. Il était si droit et proportionnel à son visage contrairement au sien qui était beaucoup trop grand.  
\- Mais, du coup, les plantes font de la lumière ? risqua le blond.  
\- Stevie, ça fait trente fois que je te dis qu'elles se- il fut coupé par un cri.  
\- Barnes ! rugit ce que le brun reconnu comme Cameron, tu te tapes ma copine ? il brama et Bucky su qu'il était dans la merde.  
Son cerveau connecta tout les facteurs ; il avait quatre griffures dans le cou ; il ne souhaitait pas parler de son expérience sexuelle à Cameron ; Sophia le trompait souvent ; elle avait toujours des ongles extrêmement longs. Oh putain.  
\- Je vais te niquer ! beugla le roux en jetant son pied dans le buste de James.  
Et en effet, le brun s'en prit plein la gueule. 

\- Mais quel con, bougonna Bucky, et là, je parle de toi. Tu te sentais vraiment obligé de t'en mêler ? interrogea-t-il en finissant d'éponger le sang qui coulait du nez de Steve.  
À ce contact le blond geint. En effet, il ne s'était pris qu'un coup en se plaçant devant son ami pour que celui-ci l'évite. Mais en plein dans l'arête du nez, ce qu'il l'avait complètement assommé. Suite à ça, Cameron avait cessé d'être en colère presque instantanément et avait tenté de s'excuser auprès de Steve.  
\- Je voulais pas qu'il te fasse du mal, marmonna le plus jeune, aïe aïe aïe aïe aïe ! poursuivit-il quand James toucha son nez gonflé, touche pas touche pas touche pas ! il acheva en bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche.  
Il éternua une fois et se moucha du sang. Une demi douzaine de gouttes atterrirent sur sa moquette.  
\- Ah mais arrête de bouger enfin ! le brun maintint son visage en place et lui colla deux mouchoirs dans le nez, c'était vraiment pas malin Stevie. Tu as probablement le nez cassé, rétorqua l'aîné.  
\- Comment va ta côte ? risqua le blond, parlant maintenant du nez et ignorant royalement le souci que se faisait le brun.  
\- Ça va.  
Bucky coupa court au dialogue et rangea la trousse à pharmacie. Il attrapa le poignet de Steve et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le lit présent, poussant les nombreuses feuilles de composition. Il faisait du piano pour se vider la tête mais surtout pour tenter de se démarquer de ses frères et sœurs. La chose que Steve aimait le plus dans cela, c'était qu'il mettait parfois ses cours en chanson et que ça l'aidait beaucoup à tout apprendre. Ça et le fait que seul Steve et la famille Barnes soient au courant de ce petit talent caché. Le blond tentait de déchiffrer les écrits de son ami mais n'ayant jamais appris le solfège, c'était compliqué.  
\- Tu m'apprendras le solfège un jour ? suggéra Steve.  
\- On verra, éluda le brun en cherchant au fin fond de son placard, sous ses chaussettes. Le plus jeune s'approcha pour voir ce qu'il trafiquait.  
\- Je cherche mon herbe, expliqua-t-il. L'autre se rapprocha d'autant plus, proposant tacitement son aide. Disposant à présent de son petit sachet, il se retourna vivement, se retrouvant nez à nez avec Steve. Enfin nez à front. Il lui déposa un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Le blond leva la tête et lécha le menton de James en gloussant. Ce dernier lâcha son petit sachet et déposa doucement ses mains sur la taille de son cadet qui le regardait désormais droit dans les yeux. Soudainement il agita ses doigts et la pièce s'emplit de rires clairs. Bucky aimait beaucoup le rire du blond et le comparait souvent au sien qu'il trouvait rauque, grave et presque effrayant.  
Il poussa le plus jeune sur le lit, continuant sa torture. Il faisait tout de même attention à Steve -il faisait toujours attention à Steve- étant donné l'état de son nez. L'un des rire de Steve lui fit mal aux poumons et il toussa, se positionnant sur son flanc. De cette façon, il exposait son cou meurtri par des suçons presque disparus au brun qui, juste en le voyant, relâcha un gémissement guttural qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il retenait.  
Le blond devint vermeil et ouvrit de grands yeux, tellement il ignorait quoi faire, dire ou même penser suite à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le brun se releva et sorti de la chambre pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec du nettoyant. Il prétexta :  
\- Il faut que j'enlève le sang de ma moquette.  
Steve se releva, semblant venir de remarquer les événements récents. Il s'assit en tailleur et regarda son aîné frotter en vain le sang sur son sol. Il senti malgré lui l’énervement monter.Il tenta de rationaliser, ce qui conduisit à lui bougeant sa tête à la façon d'un possédé, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque décisions et luttant contre les idées parasites (j'ai vraiment super mal au nez, j'espère qu'il ne sera pas déformé, de toutes façons il aurait fallu changer la moquette, eh mais j'ai jamais vu cette photo...). Il se secoua une dernière fois plus vivement, puis se tourna vers Bucky, et couina :  
\- Tu vas faire ça à chaque fois ? M'éviter comme la peste à chaque fois que tes instincts remontent ?  
Le brun ne prit pas la peine de répondre à la question et tenta :  
\- Mes instincts ? Vraiment ?  
\- Ça te fait rire ? Parce que moi non. Tu as peut-être d'autres gens, mais moi, j'ai que toi.  
Ce fut comme un énorme courant d'air pour Bucky, il eut même une vague de sueurs froide et de frissons. Se rendant compte que malgré ce sourire en coin qu'il arborait, Steve ne flancherait pas, il rétorqua :  
\- Mais de quels instincts tu parles ?  
\- Oh ! Mais tu m'énerves tellement ! explosa Steve.  
Cette fois-ci, il se leva. Il descendit du lit, tentant de ne pas tomber pour éviter que sa crédibilité aussi ne se casse la gueule. Ses pieds glissèrent dans ses chaussures et sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il était dans l'entrée, la main sur la porte. Il poussa la poignée terriblement lentement, espérant au fond de lui que James viendrait lui présenter des excuses et trouver une solution à tout ce qui leur arrivait.  
James, quant à lui était planté en haut de la cage d'escalier. Il observait Steve d'un regard vide, ayant l'impression que la scène tournait au ralentis. Il prit donc son temps pour descendre, voyant les épaules du blond trembler. Juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, le brun le retint. Il le prit dans ses bras et caressa ses cheveux. Les larmes et la morve du blond se collaient sur son tee-shirt et sur celui de James. Il se débattit mollement. Il avait l'impression de trébucher sur ses émotions et sur son ego. Il releva sa tête, frotta ses yeux bouffis, et geint :  
\- Je pense qu'on va arrêter de se voir.  
\- Quoi ? Mais tu viens de dire le contraire ! cria le brun.  
Entre ses larmes, le cadet lança :  
\- À plus tard, Bucky.  
Il se détacha de son meilleur ami, ouvrit la porte et sortit, poussé par le vent froid de novembre. 

Il fallut attendre si longtemps. La vie de Steve était encore plus triste qu'avant. Il mangeait de moins en moins et surtout s'ennuyait, ce qui conduisait à des crises existentielles permanentes. Sa mère ne savait que faire et était trop fatiguée par son travail pour pouvoir s'occuper de ça correctement. Elle restreignait le budget alimentaire pour qu'ils puissent sortir tous les deux, se changer les idées. Elle se doutait bien que ça avait un rapport avec Bucky, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plus de trois mois. Steve passait ses journées dehors, à marcher pendant des heures. Sarah était tellement inquiète.  
Noël fut la pire période. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être invités chez les Barnes. Pour cette occasion annuelle, ils achetaient tous les deux une tenue pour laquelle ils économisaient toute l'année. Ils ramenaient le dessert et demandaient expressément qu'on ne leur offre pas de cadeau. Malgré tout, chaque année, l'un des Barnes trouvait toujours un petit objet anecdotique à offrir à Sarah. Et chaque année, James offrait quelque chose à Steve, dans l'intimité de sa chambre, sous la lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet. C'était lui qui lui avait offert son premier calepin, lorsqu'il avait douze ans. Depuis ce Noël là, Steve lui offrait un portrait chaque année.  
Ces portraits étaient accrochés au fond de l'armoire de Bucky. Le blond lui manquait tellement que lorsqu'il les voyait, ça lui faisait mal physiquement. Pour surpasser son chagrin et surtout -car lui aussi en souffrait- son ennui, il faisait du sport. Il avait demandé à ses parents de l'inscrire à des activités extra-scolaires tous les soirs de la semaine et même le samedi.  
Il faisait en sorte de remplir ses journées de son réveil jusqu'à son coucher. En se levant, il prenait sa douche très rapidement en récitant à voix haute ses cours, pour ne pas penser à Steve ; en prenant son petit déjeuner, il relisait ses cours, pour ne pas penser à Steve ; en allant à l'école, il relisait ses fiches, pour ne pas penser à Steve ; en cours, il grattait sans discontinuer pour ne pas penser à Steve ; pendant le repas, il révisait, pour ne pas penser à Steve ; après les cours, il faisait du sport, pour ne pas penser à Steve ; en rentrant, il faisait ses devoirs, pour ne pas penser à Steve. Le seul moment où il laissait s'exprimer sa tristesse était le dimanche, lorsqu'il jouait du piano. Là, il laissait ses émotions reprendre le dessus, ses souvenirs le submerger et ses regrets le dévorer.  
Le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils étaient dans la même classe. Ils se voyaient tout le temps et étaient d'office mis en binôme. Dans ce cas là, ils ne se parlaient que par obligation et James allait pleurer à la fin du cours.  
Au bout de quatre mois, la douleur commença à passer et ils ne firent presque plus attention l'un à l'autre. Steve avait cependant toujours du mal à trouver le sommeil et Bucky écrivait des chansons de plus en plus longues. 

Lorsque le mois d'avril arriva, les classes de première année entamèrent le cycle de natation. Steve redoutait ce moment car il ne savait pas vraiment bien nager. En arrivant dans les vestiaires, les garçons de sa classe et lui-même se changèrent. Une fois en tenue, le groupe sa dirigea vers les douches puis les piscines. Il y en avait trois : la première, tout à droite près des fenêtres était circulaire et peu profondes ; la deuxième et la troisième étaient côte à côte, l'une ayant la taille olympique et l'autre un peu plus courte. Les professeurs demandèrent aux élèves de se rassembler puis formèrent les groupes. Naturellement, Steve se retrouvait dans la piscine circulaire là où ses camarades apprenaient à nager. James, de son côté se retrouva dans le deuxième bac où on lui enseignerait la brasse -s'il avait tout compris.  
À peine avait-il fait une longueur qu'on le déplaça dans le minuscule groupe de ceux qui nageaient dans la piscine olympique. Steve, quant à lui, galérait à apprendre à faire la planche. L'unique professeure était débordée et cria à son collègue :  
\- Henry ! J'ai besoin d'aide ici.  
\- Je suis occupé, l’agressa ce dernier.  
Il se pris un regard haineux et reprit :  
\- Si je t’envoie un élève c'est bon ?  
\- Juste dépêches-toi ! S'exaspéra la sportive.  
Henry parla à son groupe élitiste de super bons nageurs et finit par demander à l'un d'eux d'aller aider les débutants. À ce moment, Steve tourna la tête et vit James se diriger vers son bac. Au début, il le regarda comme les autres ; avec admiration. En effet, ce dernier avait pris de la masse musculaire et surtout était probablement le seul à avoir une ligne de poils démarrant de son nombril pour aller se cacher dans son caleçon. Ensuite, il l'aperçut ; la cicatrice en forme de griffures. Sur sa taille reposait trois marques blanches linéaires bien distinctes. À cette vue, Steve eut l'impression qu'un énorme coup de vent polaire décollait sa chaire de son squelette.  
\- Va aider Steve, c'est une catastrophe, demanda la professeure.  
Le blond fut vexé par cette remarque puis compris ce que cela signifiait. Le brun serait près de lui et se figea. Bucky entra dans l'eau de façon étrangement féline. Il s'approcha de son cadet et dit, sûr de lui :  
\- Mets toi sur le dos.  
Ce fut tout ce dont Steve eut besoin pour craquer. Il commença par rire, doucement, plus comme un gloussement mêlé à un gémissement. Puis, lentement, il commença à pleurer, toujours dans un calme impressionnant. Il se sentait seul, le reste des gens présents n'avaient même pas remarqué sa petite crise. Seul James le regardait. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et y vit que le brun était dans le même état mais à l'intérieur. Il écarta donc lentement ses bras et, comme une invitation tacite, il sourit imperceptiblement. Son aîné s'entoura autour de lui, plaçant ses deux mains autour de ses épaules et serra. Fort. Steve glissa ses mains autour de la taille de son ami et sourit vraiment cette fois, le visage enfouit à la base de la gorge du brun, au dessus de ses pectoraux. Il se détacha de Bucky et dit à la professeure :  
\- Je ne me sens pas bien. Je peux aller au toilettes ?  
Ce à quoi elle répondit quelque chose qui incluait ne pas créer de catastrophes en plus et l'autorisa à y aller. James l'accompagna. À peine eurent-ils dépasser le pan de mur qui les séparait des piscines que le blond s'enferma avec son aîné dans la douche pour handicapés. Ce dernier le regardait, interrogatif, et vérifia :  
\- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?  
\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, répondit l'autre beaucoup trop rapidement. Il s'approcha du brun et leva le menton. Il colla son torse au sien. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres en regardant son ami dans les yeux, les paupières à demi closes. James baissa légèrement sa tête, de façon à ce que sa lèvre inférieur sois entre celles du blond. Il inspira fort, comme s'il essayait de se retenir de quelque chose ou alors de se donner du courage. Il posa finalement doucement ses lippes sur celles de son ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils puis poussa le brun contre la paroi, collant leurs corps à moitié nus. Ils étaient tous les deux en feu. Ils tentaient tous les deux de prendre le dessus. Bucky attrapa les cuisses de son cadet et le porta, collant leurs bassins ensembles. Le blond enserra ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre et gémit. Doucement, comme s'il souhait que tout reste entre eux, il chuchotait des choses que même James n'entendait pas. Le plus jeune glissa l'un de ses mains dans les cheveux ébènes pendant que l'autre tripotait le pendentif de son ami. Steve pris enfin le dessus et déposa un doux baiser sur le nez droit de Bucky. Le brun lécha sa mâchoire et embrassa férocement sa nuque.  
\- Ne laisse pas de marque, haleta le blond.  
Ce à quoi James répondit en mordant et suçant la peau du plus jeune.  
\- Ne laisse pas de marque, répéta le cadet, cependant, il ajouta, pas cette fois.  
Cette fois ci, James grogna et mordit rageusement l'épaule de son ami, furieux qu'il lui rappelle ce qu'il s'était passé quelques mois auparavant. Steve gémit, fort et de façon gutturale. Il tira sur les cheveux noirs et mordit le lobe d'oreille hâlé. Il murmura sensuellement :  
\- Je crois que je t'aime beaucoup plus que ce que je ne pensais.  
Bucky ne répondit plus de rien et glissa ses mains sous les fesses de Steve. Le blond eut un sourire carnassier et descendit ses doigts le long de la ligne de poils sous le nombrils de James qui gémit. Enfin, pensa le cadet. Le brun donna un violent coup de bassin à ce contact. Il passa sa main dans le maillot de bain de Steve, pour atteindre l'espace entre ses fesses. Le blond geint :  
\- Pas ici, pas ici.  
-Mais pourquoi ? couina le plus âgé, continuant de mordiller le cou, la mâchoire et le lobe d'oreille de Steve.  
\- À ton avis ? s'amusa le cadet.  
Sur ce, il pinça le nombril du brun qui le laissa descendre. Ils sourirent tous les deux à la vue de la bosse proéminentes dans leurs maillots de bain.

Après avoir attendus que leurs ardeurs ne se calmes, Steve et James se mirent l'un à côté de l'autre dans le bus pour rentrer chez eux. Cette fois ci, le brun passa son bras derrière le cou de son ami qui posa sa tête sur son épaule, exposant son cou aux reste des élèves, leur exposant sans honte le suçon qui ornait sa peau pâle. Et cette fois-ci, Bucky ne lui demanda pas de se couvrir, et déposa même un baiser sur sa tempe.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à commenter si ça vous a plu !


End file.
